Taicks 1: Getting Use to it All!
by Alpha Moon 64
Summary: The evil Dr. Eggman has sent Clove and Cassia to cut down Wood Zone. Sticks is nearly killed but is rescued by Tails, making them fall in love. However, Tails is too shy and Sticks doesn't understand this new feeling and doesn't like this new world. Can Tails help her get use to it all and defeat the Egg Army? Or will the Egg Army destroy Wood Zone and create a new base?
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfic! Yay! This one will be a Tails and Sticks fanfic. Yes, I know about the Tails' Crush Episode (which is Ep 40, well played Sega or whoever plans these thing out) where there's this girl called Zooey but I don't care. This is my fanfic. I do what I like. Also, this takes place in my own Sonic Canon (or Fanon, I guess) where character from all the universes meet. I guess the Great Chaos Chase story also takes place in my own Fanon. Also, in this story, everyone is 4 years older than they normally are and Tails will be in his Boom design as I like it better than his normal design (yes, I did just say that). Anyways, enjoy the story and review and favourite and follow and all that...**

* * *

Death Egg

Eggman was over-looking as his Egg Bosses and Super Badniks were taking over land. Orbot and a sandwich came up.

"Your dinner, sir," Orbot said. Eggman grabbed the sandwich.

"Thank you," Eggman said, taking a bite of the sandwich. "How much land have we taken over in the week?"

"0% of what we had, sir," Orbot answered.

"Had?" Eggman asked, taking another bit.

"We've lost 50% of the land we've gained in the last month!" Orbot said.

"What? Had did that happen?"

"The GUN have upped their game."

"I see…" Eggman said, turning around on his chair. "Get me Clove and Cassia,"

"They are busy with…"

"I don't care if they're busy! They're not busy enough to talk to me!" Eggman yelled.

"Of course sir," Orbot said, putting them on. "As long as it means you stop asking me questions…"

Clove was on the screen.

"Doctor Robotnik, sir," Clove said. "We were just…"

"I don't care! According to my documents, you and Cassia were responsible for the most land lost this week!" Eggman said. "Care to explained?" Cassia ran on screen.

"No, not really!" Cassia said. "Especially to y-"

"Cassia!" Clove yelled. "For your own safety, be quiet! So sorry, don't Dr Robotnik, sir. GUN sent Team Dark on us and…"

"I've heard enough," Eggman said. "Is Team Dark gone?"

"They… went after Axel's base, sir," Clove said.

"Good. Orbot, send about 5 ships worth of Egg Fighters to Axel," Eggman ordered.

"Yes, sir," Orbot said, going back into his hole area.

"As for you two, both of you will be leading an deforestation on Wood Zone!" Eggman said. "Once done, I'll send some Badniks to create and new Egg Base! Take-over unguarded, unused land which no-one will miss,"

"But… who will guard the old base in our absence?" Clove asked.

"Silver Sonic and his Badnik horde will, or course!" Eggman said. "And for now one, that's his base! Your base will be the one you're building, of course! Get your Badniks and Egg Soldiers ready! I want you out of there by the end of the week!"

* * *

Wood Zone, Tails' Workshop

Tails was working on the Tornado, in case Eggman attacked far away and Sonic needed him. The 12 year old fox stopped and took a minute to think. He had been fighting Eggman since he was 8. And it only seemed Eggman got more powerful. Eggman now owns 20% of Mobius and that number was going up! Eggman had already sent his Egg Bosses to destroy his past workshops. Axel took out the one in the Mystic Ruins while Thunderbolt and her army took out the one in Central City. Tails decided to hid this one in Wood Zone, one of the few Zone nearly unexplored at all. This workshop was built around a tree which and platform around it higher up. Tails had turned the tree into an elevator so he could get up there easier. The platforms had bridges to other platforms around other trees, making transportation safe… well, safer than dealing with who knows what on the ground. The workshop was near a cliff so Tails made an entrance in the cliff for his plane to come out of (like Sonic Adventure). Sonic ran into the workshop.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said. Tails took the goggles over his eyes and placed them on his forehead.

"Hey Sonic," Tails said, wiping the grease off his gloves.

"Have you heard about Eggman making two of his Egg Bosses move out of one of the bases?" Sonic asked.

"No," Tails said. "Who's going to take-over the base in their absence? And where are they going to go?"

"We don't know but they did take their Egg Soldier and Badniks, meaning they must still work for Egghead," Sonic said.

"Ok, thanks for the info," Tails said, going back to the Tornado.

"You're welcome! See ya!" Sonic said, running out.

* * *

That Night

Tails yawned. He had just finished adding the boosters to the Tornado. He worked on it all day. He decided that he would test it tomorrow as he was getting very tired. Tails had just climbed into bed when he heard a sound of a saw! Tails jumped out of bed and when up the elevator in order to see what the noise was. He couldn't see anything from the tree so he decided to pack food and water and adventure into Wood Zone, something no has ever done before!

* * *

Other Side of Wood Zone

Clove and Cassia were supervisioning over the Soldiers' work. They were using chainsaws and chainsaws tanks. Clove and Cassia were standing on top the biggest tank. Badniks that they had brought were Buzzbombers, Madmoles, Mecha-Bus and Fire Breaths.

"Whether we're cutting or burning this forest, it doesn't matter!" Cassia said. "In the end, we're getting a brand new shiny base as well as giving the Eggman Empire more land! That's right, Fire Breaths, burn this forest down! Burn! Burn! Burn!"

"Calm down…" Clove said. "Or else you're going to burn a fuse in that robotic head of yours."

"You should get Cyberized," Cassia suggested. "It really helps!"

"Every Egg Boss is Cyberized. It's just my changes aren't as obvious as your's," Clove said. "And I don't need more of my body being turned into a bomb which the Doctor can use against me at will!"

The two sister saw some of the Badnik blowing up.

"What the bloody hell is happening down there?" Cassia said, in a megaphone.

"Is it Sonic? Knuckles? Shadow? Who's destroying our Badniks?" Clove asked, grabbing the megaphone. Cassia used her robotic eyes to zoom in to see a female badger, 13 years of age.

"Get out of Sticks' forest, you… you… you evil government spies trying to replace my forest with your car parks!" the badger yelled.

"What do you mean you can't deal with this little girl?" Cassia yelled at her troops. "You're Eggman's finest soldiers! Kill her!" The Egg Soldiers surrounded her. Sticks threw her boomerang, hitting all of them.

"You better try harder if you wanna park your cars here!" Sticks yelled at them.

"Cassia, tell our driver to move forward and create roadkill," Clove said.

"You got it, Sis," Cassia said. "Oi! Robert! Move her forward and create roadkill!" Their tank started moving forward, making Sticks back up. She then turned around started running away. The tank stopped.

"Buzzbombers! Fire at will!" Clove ordered. The Buzzbomber obeyed, chasing and shooting Sticks. They followed Sticks until they were nowhere near the tank. They hit Sticks multiple times, making her collapse. The Buzzbomber thought she was dead so just left her there and headed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Within Wood Zone

Tails started exploring the area to find where the noise was coming from. He had his red arm cannon (as seen in Sonic Battle) with him in case for protection. He kept walking until he saw Sticks' unconscious body. Tails ran up to her. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts, with blood staining her fur. Tails gasped at the sight of the hurt body. He put his arm cannon away put his ear on Sticks' chest.

"Good, still beating," Tails said, getting up and picking up the body. He had to admit, he thought the girl looked quite cute… that if she wasn't covered in blood and bruises.

* * *

The Next Morning, Tails' Workshop

Sticks woke up, only to find herself in a room of sorts. She was lying on the bed. She jumped up and studied her surroundings. A seamlessly harmless room.

"Oh no! The government spies have captured me!" Sticks yelled. "You don't trick me by putting me in a nice looking room!" Sticks noticed she had bandages over her bruises. "And these must be to electrocute me if I try to escape!" Sticks tried to rip them off but whoever tied the knot on them did a good bloody job at it. Tails walked in, with a tray full of food.

"Good, you're awake," Tails said, putting the tray down. Sticks walked circles around him. "You ok? What are you doing?"

"I know you're plot to turn this forest into one of your car parks!" Sticks said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tails asked. Sticks stood in front of Tails, pointing at him. This made Tails blush.

"You don't trick me," Sticks said. "I saw this forest being cut down by huge machine, being lead by you're friends!"

"Friends?" Tails asked. "Look, I'm really the only one out of my friends which uses machines and, even then, I use them to save the environment, not hinder it like the people you're describing. The people you met must be part of the Egg Army."

"And… you're not working with them?" Sticks asked.

"No, in fact, I'm trying to stop them from taking over the world," Tails said. "I've saved many people's lives from the Eggman Empire, including yours!"

"You… saved me?" Sticks questioned. She now felt different about this fox than before. She now felt warm and fuzzy around when she was around him.

"Of course. It's what I do," Tails said.

"And… what are these?" Sticks asked, pointing to her bandages.

"Bandages. They help protect your cuts and bruises when you got hurt," Tails explained. "By the way, my name's Miles Prower but you can call me Tails. What's your name?

"My name? Ur… Sticks," Sticks said.

"That's a nice name, Sticks," Tails said.

"No one have ever asked my name before," Sticks said. "Then again, I've never known anyone else before… I've never friends before. Wait, does this mean we're friends?" Tails blushed.

"Er… of course we are," Tails said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyways, enjoy your breakfast. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Tails walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Breakfast?" Sticks said to herself. "What's breakfast?"

* * *

Egg Army Camp Site, Other End of Wood Zone

Clove and Cassia got out of their tent, only to see most of their Soldier had began work.

"I miss having a strong, sturdy roof over our heads…" Cassia said.

"Yeah, me two," Clove said. "But think about it, when this nightmare is done, we'll have a brand new base! It'll be upgraded to take over more land than our last one!"

"Yeah!" Cassia cheered, kicking one of the tents with sleeping soldiers in. One of them stepped out. Clove grabbed him.

"Had a late night, have we?" Clove asked.

"M… m… Mistress Clove! So sorry! I'll get my workmate awake and working!" the soldier said.

"No need to," Clove said. She signalled a tank to come over. It ran over the tent!

"W… What?" the soldier said in shocked, just witnessing his friends crushed alive by a tank!

"Get back to work!" Clove ordered, pushing him away.

"Wow! You handle take calmly, judging you kill a bunch of soldiers!" Cassia said.

"How else would I handle it? I'm the calm one, you're hot tempered one," Clove said. "And besides, if they like to sleep, who am I not to let them sleep… forever?"

* * *

Tails' Workshop

Sticks walked into Tails' workroom. She saw Tails under the Tornado.

"Ah! That machine ran over Tails!" Sticks yelled, running over to Tails and pulling him out to see if he was ok.

"Hey! Sticks! What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"I thought you were ran over by that… thing?" Sticks said.

"You mean my plane?" Tails asked. "Which I was just fixing?"

"Ur… yeah… that one…" Sticks said, blushing and not making eye contact.

"You're not use to all this new stuff, are you?" Tails asked.

"Ur… no…" Sticks said.

"Do you want me to help get use to technology and modern life?" Tails asked.

"You'd do that for me?" Sticks asked, blushing even hard now.

"Anything for a friend," Tails answered, blushing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Stick yelled excited. "Just one question?"

"Anything."

"What does modern life mean?" Sticks asked. Tails sighed. He could tell this would take a long time… but he could also tell he would enjoy it. After all, it meant he would spend more time with her.

* * *

Tails' Workshop, Living Room

Sticks was watching Tails' TV, to help her get use to one of the most used machines in a daily household. Tails was talking to Sonic via his watch. Tails had explained what he was doing with Sticks and how he met her. He was getting on to explain the Egg Army.

"On the other side of Wood Zone, the Egg Army seems to be cutting down the forest for some reason. Sticks barely got out of there alive!" Tails explained.

"So you want me to investigate?" Sonic asked.

"That would be nice, all things considered," Tails said.

"Ok. I'll see if anyone wants to help. I'm assuming you can't make it as you will be busy your new girlfriend," Sonic said. Tails' face went to a colour of a tomato.

"She's not my girlfriend," Tails said. "And yes, Sticks and I will be very busy helping her get use to our world."

"Whatever you say, buddy," Sonic said, going offline. Tails turned around only to see Sticks in front of him.

"Tails! I can't take it anymore!" Sticks yelled, shaking Tails. "The box with moving pictures is trying to mind control me to buy their stuff at cheap prices!" Tails could tell this wouldn't going be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails' Workshop, Kitchen

"So now you just put the bread into the toaster," Tails said. He was teaching Sticks how to make toast.

"This is the bread, right?" Sticks asked, holding up the bread.

"Correct," Tails said. Sticks put the bread in the toaster. Tails' watch started ringing.

"Arrh! What is that high-pitch?" Sticks asked, covering her ears.

"Sorry. It's just my friend calling me," Tails explained. He presses the screen. "Tails here."

"Hey Tails. Sonic here," Sonic said. "I've got Knuckles, Amy and Cream here to help me against the Egg Army in your Zone. You coming?"

"I would love to but…" Tails said. He looked at Sticks with the toaster. Sticks had her head over the toaster, looking into the machine. Suddenly, the toast came out, hitting her in the face. "Sticks needs some help with all this modern getting use to."

"I understand," Sonic said. "See you soon, buddy."

* * *

Other-side of Wood Zone

Sonic hung up on the call.

"So is Mr. Tails going to help us?" Cream asked.

"Sorry but no. He's too busy with his new friend," Sonic said.

"You would he would help, judging that we're saving his home," Knuckles said. "I'm leaving the Master Emerald for this!"

"When don't you leave the Master Emerald?" Amy asked. "And besides, I think it's great that Tails has a new friend he's helping. Of course, the expert of love I am, I can tell that Tails had a bit of a crush on his "Sticks" friend but is just shy to say his feelings, like a certain hedgehog I know." Amy leaned over to Sonic. Sonic sighed.

"Let's just stop the Egg Army, then let Amy help Tails with his shyness or whatever it is," Sonic said. He looked through the bushes to see the Egg Army. "Looks like they just got a shipment of Egg Fighters and Egg Launchers!"

"Correct, Hedgehog!" a voice came from behind him. Sonic turned around, only to see his friends tied up and that they were surrounded by Egg Soldiers and Egg Shooters. Clove and Cassia walked out of the crowd. Cassia pointed a gun at Amy.

"Stand down, Hedgehog," Clove said. "One wrong move and my sister's finger may just slip while on that trigger.

"I get trigger happy when I'm excited!" Cassia said. Sonic smiled. He boosted into all of the robots and soldier then kicked Cassia in the face, making her fall. While Clove was helping her up, Sonic untied his friends. They then ran back the way the came.

"Stupid hedgehog!" Cassia yelled. "Lemme at him!"

"No. Let them run." Clove smiled. "If they run away from Wood Zone, their not our problem but if they stay, they're just going to be cut up into tiny little pieces in this deforestation."

* * *

Tails' Workshop, Living Room

Tails sat in his armchair, watching as was trying to find a spot she liked. She stiffed every spot to check for traps or something, sat in all of them to which was the most comfortable. She walked over to Tails.

"Can I check that spot?" she asked. Tails stood up to let her sit there. She seemed to like that spot. Tails sat elsewhere.

"I was thinking that today, we would visit a small town near here…" Tails suggested. "Well, medium size town away."

"I don't know…" Sticks said, rubbing her arm.

"Come on. I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you," Tails said.

* * *

That night, Spagonia, Movie Rental

When Sticks entered, she didn't know what to think. She was scared of the tall buildings and all the people staring at her. But when night came, she came to love the all the lights and music that played around the town. Tails took Sticks into a Movie Rental Store. Tails explained to Sticks what a movie was and how a TV worked, since she didn't get it last time.

"I'll let you pick what movie you want us to watch tonight," Tails said. Sticks looked around the store, wondering what she should picked. There were so many categories. Action, Comedy, Sci-Fi, Kids. She then spotted the one category that she felt she had to pick a movie from. Romance. She didn't know why. She didn't even know what that word meant. She looked at what movies were available. One caught her eyes. It was called, "Chao in Space: Chao in Love." She picked it up and walked over to Tails to show.

"Ooooh! I haven't watched that one yet," Tails said. He and Sticks walked over to the counter to rent the movie. It was Dave the Intern at the counter.

"We would like to rent this, please," Tails gave the box to the Dave, who looked at it.

"Rubbing it in, are you, just because you have a girlfriend and I don't?" Dave asked.

"Girlfriend?" Tails asked, blushing.

"What does he mean by that?" Sticks asked. "I'm scared…" Sticks grabbed Tails arm.

"I'll grab the disk for this," Dave sighed. "When my boss finds out, that's going to be another job I'll be fired from…"

* * *

Outside the Rental Store

Tails and Sticks walked out with their movie in a plastic bag.

"What did he mean by girlfriend?" Sticks asked. Tails' face started going red.

"Well, you see, when a boy loves a girl and the girl loves them back, their considered boy and girlfriends," Tails explained. "That is called a relationship."

"And what does love mean?" Sticks asked.

"Love means… when you really like someone that much, you want to be with them for the rest of your life… when around that person, you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And you want to hug and, even, kiss that person."

"Wow… love sounds great!" Sticks said.

"It sure does… but sometime, that person who you love doesn't love you back… and that really hurts if they don't…" Tails explained.

"Do they punch you?" Sticks asked, horrified.

"Not like that kind of hurting," Tails said. "Well… sometimes they slap you in the face and run off with another dimension version of your best friend. But I meant more emotionally. For example, you may be in a relationship but because your boy/girlfriend is part of an evil alien plant race that wants to destroy the world and they are the only member apart of it that is good but then he/she sacrifices his/herself to save everyone."

"Ok…" Sticks said, confused.

"Anyways," Tails said. "I have to go the University here to get a few things.

* * *

Spagonia University, Professor Pickles' Room

Tails and Stick walked in.

"Why are we here?" Sticks asked.

"The University promised me this room after Professor Pickles died so I could do research to help Sonic and the others," Tails said. "Well, I could do that back at my workshop but it doesn't have good Wi-Fi,"

"Who's this, Professor guy?" Sticks asked.

"He helped Sonic and I and bunch of times against Eggman and gave us info the creatures Eggman tried to control," Tails explained. "Sadly, when traveling to Holoska, Eggman shot down his plane…" Tails took a minute of silent. He then picked a radar off the desk and walked out. Sticks looked up. That explains the flowers near Pickles' picture.

* * *

Tails' Workshop

Tails and Sticks sat on the couch, together, watching the movie. The two sat close together. When they realized how close they were, they moved away from each other, blushing and laughing. They looked into each other's eyes as their faces got closer. Suddenly, an explosion happened on the movie, making the two jump. The two laughed it out.

* * *

Wood Zone, Egg Army Site

Clove and Cassia were talking to Eggman via wireless signal.

"We have cut down 25% of Wood Zone, sir," Clove said.

"Excellent! I'm sure my shipment of Egg Fighters helped with that," Eggman said.

"Of course, sir," Clove said.

"Yeah! They helped burn down the forest! However, one small problem…" Cassia said. "The hedgehog and his friends came to stop us! They retreated but now it's no longer a surprise for them to find our new shiny base!"

"No matter," Eggman said. "Our defenses will the surprise!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Skies, In the Tornado

Tails decided let Sticks ride in the Tornado with him. Tails thought it was weird that Sticks asked him if she could ride with him. She seemed to be enjoying.

"You enjoying the ride, Sticks?" Tails asked.

"This is so much funner than riding on vines in Wood Zone!" Sticks yelled.

"Um… funner isn't a word, Sticks, because the word 'fun' is a noun, not an adjective and…" Tails corrected.

"Tails! Watch out!" Sticks yelled. They were heading straight into one of Eggman's ships, which was carrying a shipment of Badniks and Egg Fighters! Tails moved out of way, then making a u-turn so he could shoot the ship.

"It's heading for Wood Zone!" Sticks yelled. "It must working with the government spies!"

"Egg Army!" Tails corrected. "Sonic should have dealt with them…" Tails started calling Sonic. "Tails here. Sonic, what happened to the Egg Army?"

"Well, you see…" Sonic said. "Eggman's Egg Bosses stepped up their game. And, well, caught us by surprize!"

"Are you alright?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I was alright but my team were scattered. I'm not sure what happen to them. Couldn't get a signal until now. I was about to call them until you called."

"Ok, you do that while Sticks and I try to defeat the Egg Army!" Tails said, hanging up.

"Wait… we're going to fight them?" Sticks asked. "Tails, can we turn back? I've battle with them and you saw how that turned out! And we know how it turned out with your friends!"

"We need to save Wood Zone, Sticks," Tails said. "You want to save your home, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"I don't want to see you hurt…" Sticks said. "I don't think I could forgive myself if you were hurt protecting me or my home," Tails eyes opened wide. He felt like kissing her but knew that was a bad idea, judging he was avoiding attacks from Eggman's ship.

"I know how you feel, Sticks," Tails said, with tears coming out of his eyes but not letting Sticks see. "If I saw you in the state you were in when I first found you, now that I've gotten to know you, I never forgive myself for not being there to protect you." Tails shot down the ship. He flew over Wood Zone. Most of it was gone! Some Egg Army Tanks shot upwards, hitting the Tornado's wing. The Tornado falling down into the forest. Tails got out of his seat and held his hand up to Sticks.

"Hold on," Tails said. "Trust me." Stick grabbed his hand. Tails jumped of the Tornado with Sticks and grabbed her other hand. He then use his tails to fly down slowly to the ground.

* * *

Wood Zone

Tails and Sticks landed.

"Good, we're safe. We need to…" Tails started saying but was interrupted when Sticks kissed Tails on the lips for a good 30 seconds. When it was over, Tails' face was bright red.

"That's for saving me," Sticks said.

"Sticks…" Tails said, quietly. Tails ran up to Sticks and hugged her tight. Sticks hugged back. "Thank you." They both stopped hugging and started walking.

"You got the idea to kiss me after something life-threatening from the movie last night, didn't you?" Tails asked.

"Where else would I get the idea?" Stick said.

"Aww, cute," A voice said. Tails and Sticks turned around, only to be met by Clove and Cassia with a bunch of Egg Fighters.

"I'll be sure to make the both of you work together when we roboticize you both!" Clove smiled. "You two can be the first ever roboticized couple!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I needed a cliffhanger because I'm evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

Wood Zone, Egg Army Site

Tails and Sticks were tied up to a tree, after being kidnapped by the Egg Army. Clove and Cassia walked up to them.

"Don't worry, you won't be tied up for much longer," Clove said. "We're just waiting for one of the other Egg Bosses to send over a roboticizer."

An Egg-ship flew over and landed on the newly built landing pad. The back opened up.

"Clove, Cassia! The roboticizer is here!" the Egg Bosses said, walking out. She then tripped, falling out of the ship and the landing pad and onto a tent. Some Egg Soldier helped her up. The Egg Boss was none other than Thunderbolt the Chinchilla.

"Shouldn't you be in your suit, Thunderbolt?" Cassia asked.

"It needed repairs," Thunderbolt explained. "Right, roboticizer is in the ship. It's my personally one so don't break it!"

"Could you at least bring the ship closer so there's less chance the prisoners escaping?" Clove asked.

"Bring it over, Richard!" Thunderbolt yelled. The flew over and nearly landed on top of her. "Watch where you're landing that, ass!"

Meanwhile, Tails and Sticks were just watching the Egg Bosses try to do simple things but failing. While they were distracted, Tails was working on his plan to escape.

"Ur… Tails… Why are you moving your tails so much?" Sticks asked. "I mean, I know it's your name but…"

"I'm trying to untie the knot so we can get out of here!" Tails whispered. "They tied this knot pretty well." Cassia and an Egg Hammer ran over to them.

"Let's see, who should we roboticize first?" Cassia asked herself. "I'm sure the nerd would love to be a robot so we'll go with the other one first." Cassia untied the the rope while the Egg Hammer grabbed Tails and Sticks.

"I will not become another mindless worker for your governmental plans!" Sticks yelled. The Egg Hammer walked over to the roboticizer and put Sticks into it.

"Lord Robotnik has given me, Thunderbolt the Chinchilla, his favourtie Egg Boss, the newly upgraded roboticizer! Capable of roboticizing a Mobian in less time than the last model!" Thunderbolt explained. "Watch!"

"No! Sticks!" Tails screamed, trying to get free from the Egg Hammer's grip.

"Shut up, fox!" Cassia yelled. "I want to hear the badger's screams of pain before she loses her mind!" Indeed, Sticks was screaming in pain from inside the roboticizer. Tails was getting angry.

"25% of roboticization done already?" Clove said, surprised. "Wow! That is fast! I assume Dr. Robotnik will give my sister and I one of these when our new base in complete."

Tails managed to get one arm out of the Egg Hammer's fist, along with his arm cannon. He shot the Egg Hammer in the face, making him drop Tails. Tails knew he had no time to threaten the Egg Bosses if he wanted to save Sticks so he just started shooting the roboticizer, knowing that the roboticization would just stop.

"My roboticizer!" Thunderbolt yelled. "Lord Robotnik will make me pay for another one! You!" Thunderbolt started throwing electric bolts at the fox. Tails charged his shot, then fired away the chinchilla, making her rocket up in the sky. Tails was shooting everything out of anger.

"Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap!" Cassia yelled. "Clove! What are we going to do?"

"There should be a ship we can use, if the two-tailed menace hasn't blown it up yet!" Clove said, running to the ships. Cassia followed. Tails stopped shooting when he heard a cry for help. It was Sticks! Tails put away his arm cannon and ran to the roboticizer in tears.

"Tails! You there? Get me out of this government trap!" Stick yelled from inside the tube. Tails opened up the tube, only to be met with horror. Sticks' body was now mechanical! She stepped down, not noticing she was a robot. Tails, still in tears, ran up to her and hugged her. She returned the hug. Tails was just happy to see she still had her free will.

"Tails, I'm alright. There's no need to cry anymore," Sticks said.

"I thought I'd lost you…" Tails said. "I couldn't handle another friend I'd loved be taken away! And… you have noticed… haven't you?" Sticks pulled away from the hug.

"What?" Sticks asked.

"Hold up your hand," Tails sighed. Sticks held up her hand saw a robotic hand. She looked down and saw she was a robot. She would cry, if she didn't have robotic eyes.

"Excuse me, Tails…" Sticks said, running out of the ship and into Wood Zone.

"Sticks!" Tails yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

Wood Zone

Tails wondered around Wood Zone, looking for his girlfriend. He walked forward, until he noticed some spiky vines, that moved out of the way for him. He looked at the vines hanging from the trees. It seemed like they were pointing to the right. Tails could hear the words, "I only want you to be happy," in the wind.

"C… C… Cosmo?" Tails said, unsure what was going on. He didn't think too much about it. Tails followed the signs until he saw Sticks, sitting by herself, sad.

"Sticks?" Tails asked, walking up to her. Sticks jumped up and backed away.

"Tails! Don't come any closer!" Sticks yelled. "You can't trust me! I'm a monster! I've turned into the very thing I could stand! I work for the government agents that plan to use me so they can spy on you and your friends!"

"Sticks…" Tails said. "I can trust you! I know! You're not working with the Eggman Empire. You're my friend. No, you're more than that. You're my girlfriend."

"But I'm a freak!" Sticks said. "What are you're friends going to think when you bring this Eggman guy's robot back and say their a new friend?"

"Their use to it…" Tails said. "Gamma, Omega, Heavy, Bomb, Emerl, Gemerl… look, the point is, my friends are very accepting to Eggman's robots being our friends. I trust me, Sticks, it pain me as much as you to see you like this," Tails sat besides Sticks. "But, that's why, I promise to not rest until we turn you back to normal. I will never give up!"

"Really?" Sticks said, shocked. "For me?"

"Yes! I mean, that what a good boyfriend should do, right?" Sticks hugged Tails and kissed him. Tails didn't care if he was kissing a robot; he knew, deep down, who it was.

"Thank you, Tails," Sticks said, hugging him.

* * *

Somewhere between Efrika and Avalon

Clove and Cassia walked out of their crashed ship.

"I knew we should've checked the fuel tanks before lifting off!" Clove said.

"And give the two-tailed twit a chance to shoot us? No way!" Cassia yelled.

"Calm down. I'm calling Robotnik," Clove called Eggman via her Egg-Tablet. "Dr. Robotnik, sir, we…"

"I heard from Thunderbolt," Eggman said. "And because you too have no base, I've called two of my finest Egg Bosses to pick you two up. Robotnik out!"

Clove and Cassia heard something. They saw the Egg Monster (from All-Stars Racing) arrive. Inside were Axel the Water Buffalo and Mordred Hood.

"Well, well, look like we have two failures here," Hood said.

"You're lucky Eggman didn't order us to kill you," Axel said. "Get in!"

* * *

 **When starting this, I didn't expect to want to do a sequel. But now, I really want to do one. Thank you reading this story. A sequel will come later. In the meantime, I have a question for you:**

 **Besides Clove and Cassia the Pronghorns, Mordred Hood and Axel the Water Buffalo, what Egg Bosses or Grandmaster, as they were once called, would you like to see in the sequel?**


End file.
